can we?
by fluffyloverx3
Summary: Kagomes haveing strange dreams about a guy. And theres a new guy at school, though can they begin to love each other when they keep fighting? inu and kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and crew but I do own Hevn, Lyn, and Mr. Fuji.

Chapter one: Greetings

Oh Inuyasha I love you. I love you to Kagome. They were in a tight embrace and Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead, Until Kagome sensed a jewel shard. TING! TING! Was the noise the monster made on each step. Then all of a sudden …..

TING! TING! TING! (Eh heh it's an alarm clock noise lol) ughh …. Kagome moaned and placed the pillow on her head. "KAGOME! Wake up or you're going to be late for the first day of school and mom wants you out of bed early so you can eat breakfast" said Souta. (If I didn't spell it right can u correct me? also what's the name of the girl Souta likes...) Great I have the stupid alarm clock ringing and my stupid annoying brother screaming on the top of his lungs "sigh"… OKAY! OKAY! I'm coming.

Kagome dressed in her usual uniform and had a pop tart and left the house. At the corner she met Sango, Hevn, and Lyn. (I wrote Heaven as Hevn for people who can't say her name.)

"Kagome did you hear Miroku might ask Sango out on a date this Saturday" said Hevn. "and there's a rumor about this new guy coming to our school and they say he's from New York and is really really really good looking." Said Lyn  
Hevn I bet you have the best chance with him since you came from New York three years ago…. Kagome wasn't really listening she was just thinking about her dream….

Her Thought  
ughh who is this inuyasha …. Even for a dream his touch felt feel and it makes me shutter at the thought. And the worst part to top it off I can't even remember how he looks like... sigh…

back to reality

Hey Kagome do you feel alright? I don't think you were even listening to half the things I said… I'm alright Kagome said in a whisper since she was still thinking slightly. "Were here and were not even late" said Sango. But we would be late if u don't hurry your ass up to the classroom yelled Hevn while jogging to her class. Well since were in the same class Kagome let's run together. Kagome just nodded to Lyn and ran to her class.

Good morning Mr. Fuji. The whole class said standing up and bowing to the teacher before sitting down. Mr. Fuji started babbling on about feudal Japan. Before there was a knock on the door. Mr. Fuji said to come in… A new student came and Mr. Fuji started to introduce him.

EEEK! Kagome don't you think he's hot! Lyn said this with a big smile. Kagome didn't care and kept looking out the window until the teacher announced his name.

Inuyasha is his name class and will be attending this school. He came from New York and If there's any questions to ask him ask him at the end of class…

kagomes mind  
OMG! That's him the guy in my dream I can't believe this. And LOOK he even has the same name … what could this mean… my hearts pounding like crazy and I feel like I'm going to start blushing any minute if he keeps coming closer.

back to reality  
hey Kagome do you think we have a chance with Inuyasha? Since we are the most popular girls in school PLUS look he's already talking to the popular guys…

Sango and Hevn  
HEY Miroku Sango and Hevn yelled to him.  
Miroku turned around and greeted them. So is the new kid coming your long lost friend in New York?

Off course he is my beautiful Sango…  
Miroku you're going scare HER screamed Hevn and trying to shield her from him.

Come on Sango lets go find Kagome and Lyn.

KAGOME LYN WAIT UP!   
Kagome and Lyn turned around and saw Sango and Hevn sprint up to them and saw Miroku and Inuyasha jog up to them.

Hi guys … Hevn greeted  
are you guys going to walk home? Kagome said with a plea

Sorry Kagome I need to pick up Kohaku from his new school...  
how about you Miroku?   
Sorry Ms. Kagome but I'm going to escort Sango today.  
then with out Kagome even asking Lyn or Hevn if they were going to walk Lyn and Hevn replied how they were going to go ride the buss together.

Kagome sighed and started walking until Inuyasha stopped her.  
Umm ill walk you …  
Kagome started at him for a while till she said okay sure and smiled.

Okie all done... hoped you enjoyed... this chapter was kinda boring but the next will be more about Inuyasha and Kagome walking home and etc well review and keep in touch.


	2. Wrong start

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and crew but I do own Hevn, Lyn, and Mr. Fuji.

Chapter two: wrong start

"So Kagome that's your name right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome just shrugged and said "yup" It was silent for a while until Kagome counted stand it. She knew she needed to start a convo…..

"SOOOOO…… Inuyasha how was it like in New York? did you have lots of friends, do you have any siblings, and what part of town did you live in? " Kagome said this with her eyes meeting his. Inuyasha blinked and then smiled. "Kagome you ask lots of questions huh" Kagome blushed and looked on the floor. Inuyasha walked ahead of her while answering her questions.

"Livening in New York is kinda similar to Tokyo; it's crowded and full of people…. I had lots of friends but you can recall Miroku my best friend, umm I have a step brother and a younger sister who is a brat but I love dearly, and last I lived in the uptown part of New York…" (Uptowns the luxury part of New York right?) Kagome kept looking down and just said "oh" "do u have any more questions to ask" Inuyasha puffed out. Kagome bobbed her head up and down and said "what's your brother's name? how old is he, what's your sisters name, and how old is she?" As Inuyasha was explaining how his older step brothers' name was Sesshomaru and how he was cold though still had a piece of heart for his younger sister, and how his younger sisters name was Miyumi, and how she was a trouble maker. Kagome was so fascinated she didn't know there was a pole right in front of her. Kagome bumped into the pole and fell. (imagine Kagome in chibi version with x's as her eyes on the floor.) Inuyasha still babbling on and on turned around a realized she was behind him. Inuyasha looked side to side until he heard a mound. He stared down and saw her on the floor.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and smiled at her. Kagome was in such a shock that happened.

her thought

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Kagome you idiot how could you bumped your head into a pole not even a five year old wouldn't do. SO EMBARRASING if he tells the school you're doomed. Your rep, your popularity, YOUR DOOMED!  
his thought

She's pretty cute…… kinda like Kikyo…. Though Kikyo won't ever come back ever since her accident in the car.

Back to reality

So Kagome we're here right? "Yup" Kagome replied. Kagome was right about to go up the steps when Inuyasha stopped her. Hey Kagome he whispered it to her while hugging her.

her thought

OMG OMG OMG THIS IS LIKE MY DREAM OMGOSH!

reality  
"Would you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked

her thought

What The Fuck! He doesn't even know me WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!

reality  
HEY BUDDY don't think you can take advantage of me YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.. Inuyasha in complete shock got angry… what did i do but ask her out? HEY girl if you don't want to go out with me that's all you could have said! BUT what you just explode and say that I Inuyasha is trying to take advantage of you. Kagome outraged by him yelled back "WELL IM SORRY I cant believe this.. FIRST I think you're all good but now I see your true form you're an ARROGANT FOOL.  
inu then kag then inu then kag  
ME AN ARROGENT FOOL you're the stupid oh he asked me out so he's taking advantage of me ! (Mocking voice)

WHAT! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT AND WOULDN'T IN A MILLION YEARS YOU STUPID JERK

YOU WHORE

YOU FAG

YOU PRUDE BITCH

YOU RAPIST

WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM ! Inuyasha was losing his temper. And Kagome was just getting flared….. I HATE YOU INUYASHA!  
"I DON'T CARE GO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER SOMEWHERE ELSE! AND DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO APOLOGIES OR TALK TO ME!" Inuyasha yelled "I WASN'T PLANNING TO!"

yes my chapters are short but I promise later they'll get longer and longer xD please review :D

Inuyasha: dang I said such harsh words -.-;;  
Kagome: you were a real jerk and its true..  
Inuyasha: don't push it

Inuyasha: so when is Kagome going to start liking me and etc?  
fluffyloverx3: no clue still thinking o.o  
Inuyasha: you're an idiot how could you still be thinking you should have planed it out before writing! And how could you like sesshomaru ?  
fluffyloverx3: HEY HEY Inuyasha don't push my nerves or I'm going to end up making a kag and sess story!  
Kagome: YEAH INUYASHA don't push her so much "SIT"  
Inuyasha: I WASN'T PUSHING HER I WAS CORRECTING HER AND STOP THAT.

fluffyloverx3: okie … um lost of reviews and bibi


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter three: DETENTION

"UGHH" Kagome puffed and stomped upstairs. She slammed her doors and jumped on her bed and screamed in her pillow. "INUYASHA I HATE U!" the next thing she knew she had fallen asleep.

dream  
Oh Inuyasha I love you. I love you to Kagome. They were in a tight embrace and Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead, Until Kagome sensed a jewel shard.  
(Later in the dream)  
I'm so happy we can meet each other in the next world 500 years later…. Even though you're going to forget me faith will bring us together…. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and there lips met. It was a fast kiss and then Inuyasha helped Kagome down the well.

back to reality  
"UGHH" another dream with Inuyasha... but then the difference is in my dream Inuyasha has beautiful silver hair and cute dog ears…… also it's the feudal era…… strange. Also the dream extended… maybe this was something that happened long ago from her dead long ago self … then Kagome looked at her alarm clock. She was so shocked when she realized she woke up early. It was 6oclock am and her usual was 7:05am...

"I feel like I'm missing something …. But what …"then Kagome realized she forgot to do her homework…. "AHHH" how could I forget to do my homework ughhh IM SUCH A BAKA! Okay since I only have 2 work sheets and math I can finish soon. "At least I don't have much hw" Kagome said this while smiling. "Ok I finished the 2 worksheet and last but not least "sighs & groans " math"…

Kagome's head  
if pie equals five times r squared then pie equals …. AHHH I DUNNO Kagome u seriously need to pay attention! Okay okay don't panic next question… five times (seven hundred forty five thousand times six thousand eight hundred) equals ………. I GIVE UP "sigh" NO Kagome you can't give up next questions …… (20 mins later) I GIVE UP ARGHHHH…. Sigh I'm doomed …

back to reality  
TING! TING! TING! BANG! Kagome slammed her palm on the alarm clock and the clock shut quite. Kagome still didn't get any of her math done so she decided to go to school and ask Sango for the answers.

Kagome are you not going to eat breakfast? Said Anna (Anna is Kagome's mom…..) Kagome just ran out and sprinted straight to school. In her delay all her friends were late so she couldn't get the answers for her work.

"HEY KAGOME!" yelled Sango, Hevn, Lyn, and Miroku. Kagome just stared and when she saw Inuyasha she turned her back and marched into math class. Kagome just realized then that she still didn't do her hw… Though she had with Sango which was great but what broke the greatness was that Inuyasha was in the same class.

"OH CRAP! Sango I forgot to do my math hw! Can you give me the answers?" "Sigh" Kagome you really need to listen in math class. As Kagome was scribbling down her answers the teacher caught her.

"KAGOMEEEE! Please show me your book!" Ms. Sakura then caught Inuyasha doing the same. "INUYASHA! I would like to see your book to" Ms. Sakura started at the books and all of a sudden you can see her face turn red…… "INUYASHA, KAGOME DETENTIONNNN!" The whole class shuttered from her voice. (Imagine a chibi teacher screaming and all the students shrink into smaller sizes and look scared)

The End of the day

"SIGH" time for detention…. "BYE KAGOME BYE INUYASHA" the four friends yelled at there friends while going home. Kagome spent already thirty minutes in there classroom doing nothing.

Kagome's head  
AHHH the silence is killing meee! Kagome you must keep it in if you show Inuyasha that you need to talk then you're finished you can do it….. I CANT DO IT I must think of a way to break silence …

Mean while

Inuyasha's head

damn the stupid silence is making time go slow…. Look at her she's just sitting there.. Does she like the silence what's fuckin wrong with her? …

back to reality

"Detention sucks" Kagome literally forced her vocal cords to work. "Obviously it sucks I mean who likes it?" Inuyasha fehed after he said that. Kagome just rolled her eyes and let it pass.

Kagome's head

He's so quite I wonder if He's still mad I mean I'm not mad anymore... Maybe I should say sorry even though he told me not to even bother "argh sigh" this is what I get…

Inuyasha's head

I just can't help it… I can't be mad at her… maybe when I said I don't need an apology or don't even bother talking to me thing was too harsh … ARGH now I feel bad good thing in 30 min's we can just leave.

back to reality

"Hey Kagome" Kagome stared at Inuyasha in wide eyed shock "He... he said my name so kindly and so soft…what's wrong with him" "I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't think asking you out then and there was so bad…." "IS HE SAYING SORRY TO ME! This can't be happening I must be dreaming" "So do u accept my apology?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha with shock and thought it must have took a whole lot of guts to get him to say that to her. Kagome closed her eyes, sighed, then said "Inuyasha I forgive you." 

All done with chapter three hmm this one didn't really come out the way I wanted "tear tear" ill tell you wt happens in the left over time in detention xD.

Kagome: I forgave him O.O  
Inuyasha: obviously it says it RIGHT there  
Fluffyloverx3: hate to admit but Inuyasha's right

Kagome: im kinda curious to when do I start falling in love with him?  
Fluffyloverx3: You'll fall in love when the time comes…. Hmm which I think will be soon.


	4. Not again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter Four: Not again

"Hey Kag"…. Kagome just looked around and then stared and Inuyasha. "Me as in Kag?" "Obviously it's you who else is in here?" "Anyways can I call you kag from now on?" Kagome just sighed and said "sure why not"

Kagome's head

Kag…. Hmm it sounds cute…

- Inuyasha then Kag and etc -

"20 more minutes and detentions is officially over."

"yup "sigh" I'm hungry"  
"me to … um would you like to go eat ramen with me after?"

"Sure but lets play a game okay?"  
"yeh okay okay how do you play"  
"who ever loses on rock, paper, scissors has to treat for the drink and the ramen"  
"fine deal"  
"READY!"

Together Kagome and Inuyasha yelled "rock, paper, scissor says shoot!" In the end Kagome won by 3 to 2….. "YAY I WON FROM INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed and did a winner dance. "Pshh it's just a game" Inuyasha said this but did he mean it NOPE he was embarrassed.

Later that Day

Kagome's head

Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum this is great! This is my second bowl I'm poofed I don't even think I can eat anymore… " stares at Inuyasha then with big huge eyes" OMG look at that that like his 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10….. TENTH BOWL was he starving or something!

"Slurp slurp" all done….. Inuyasha was now full and was about to leave when he saw Kagome stare at him with big big big big BIG eyes… "What's with you? Kagome snapped out of her thought and blurted out "DID YOU STARVED FOR DAYS" Inuyasha saw the quite people now all staring at him... "Sigh NO and if I was I would have ate more then this you know? "Kagome just kept looking at him." "Come on Kag ill walk you home…"

"Inuyasha lets play a game" "ughhh fine Kag…. How do u play?" Kagome just smiled and said "don't step on the cracks or you break your mamas back" She smiled and started running while missing each crack. Inuyasha was about to catch up to her until she fell…. "BOOM!" Inuyasha saw Kagome on the floor with her hands over her face and not moving… Inuyasha stared at her in shock... "Did she just trip over a crack….. and I swear I saw stars on top of her head" inuaysha said all this in his mind… Then Inuyasha carried her piggy back style and went to his house. Inuyasha sighed and layed her on his bed and started to do Hw….

Inuyasha's head

I might as well do her hw on my comp…. "Sigh" more work for me she better owe me…

-FLASH BACK-

Kagome's head

Ahhh so fun "skip skip skip. …… OHNO IM FALLING another embarrassing day gosh NOT AGAIN! Fast fake you're unconscious!... Ugh his back is warm it wouldn't be bad to sleep right?...

All done with chapter Four sorry this one was soooo short… I was about to make it longer to ughh this was just 2 pages -.-;;

Kagome: awww KAWAII is Inuyasha doing my Hw and MATH hw xD  
Fluffyloverx3: yup yup yup "bobs head up and down with big grin"  
Inuyasha: "eyes shocked" You've got to be kidding me… me do HER hw and also MATH hw…… she really has to owe me  
Kagome: why can't you be nice to a hospitalized person and just let it slide!  
Inuyasha: what makes you think I'm that nice !  
Kagome: well maybe because you carried me all the way to your house and let me go on your back and did my hw.

Inuyasha: then maybe next time I just won't do that!

Kagome: UGHH SIT!...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT why can't I get to sit you in the story sigh and why cant you just be kind for once and ARGH! "Inuyasha & Kagome glaring"


	5. Lost and affection

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter five: Lost and affection

"hmmmm" I had a nice sleep. "sigh" I wish this was my bed as Kagome said all this in her head. The room was huge and she was lying on a king size bed with crimson red silk sheets. There was a small table, small refrigerator, plasma T.V., and on the floor was Inuyasha sleeping on a sleeping bag. Inuyasha woke up and asked her if she was feeling okay and touched her forehead. With this Kagome turned a shade of pink and hid her blush under the covers and said "yup." Inuyasha walked over to the refrigerator only with his boxers on and got a glass of water for her.

**Kagome's Head**  
danggg Inuyasha has a nice nice nice body…. Ughh IM BLUSHING! No no Kagome you can do this control your emotions!... I CAN'T I CAN'T its unbearable I give up ahhhh!

**Back to reality**  
I called your mom and told her you were with me and how you were going to sleep over.. Kagome just nodded with everything he said. Then it struck Kagome like a lightning "I FORRGOT TO DO MY HW!" Kagome screamed. Its okay Kag I didn't your homework on my computer so it seemed like you did it. "thanks… a lot" Kagome said this with a slight pink on her cheeks.

**Kagome's Head**  
Why is he so nice… if he keeps this act up I'm surely going to start having feelings for him.. ugh I'm such a baka how could my feelings change so face I feel like Hevn when she comes to guys….

**Back to reality**   
"You owe me though..." Kagome just stared at him like he grown three eyes and said "owe you? FOR WHAT?" Inuyasha just shook his head side from side and said "tsk tsk for the hw silly" "I JUST THOUGHT THIS GUYS WAS NICE AND I HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM ughh BAKA KAGOME he's still an arrogant fool that jerk" Kagome said all that in her head but also cursed him under her breath… "I never told you to do it so I don't owe you anything Inuyasha it's yout fault for even doing something that I never asked you to do. I should be the one shaking my head and saying "tsk tsk you arrogant basterd." Inuyasha stared at her and she did have a point he admitted but he wouldn't let her know HE COULDN'T he just couldn't bear the thought of Kagome being better…. "Oh wells Kag you still owe me" Kagome stared at him with fire in her eyes while listening to what he just said.

"I don't owe you anything Inuyasha since I never know you could have tried to feel me or even worse rape me while I was unconscious" Kagome put an act and made her face look inncocent and tugged the blanket up to her neck. Inuyasha's eyes started to twitch… "why would I want to touch your flat body…" Then Kagome stared at him and said "YOU LOOKED AT ME AS IS CHEAKED ME OUT" Inuyasha just shrugged "what else can I say you are a girl I am a guy and its try I wouldn't touch you the only time I felt you was when I had to carry you.." "Then why are we in a hotel huh? YOU COULD HAVE RAPED ME ANYTIME!" "Kag you lost addimit it plus this isn't a hotel room it's my room …." Kagome stared at him then around the room. "Inuyasha if this is your room why do you have a refrigerator and a table in your room … it makes it seem like a hotel room…" "Don't change the topic Kag you still owe me" Kagome jumped out of bed, got her book back, and ran out the door.

**Inuyasha's head**

Stupid wench now she's going to get lost and I'm going to have to find her. DAMN I should have just left her in the stupid street god..

**Kagome's head**  
UGHHH embarrassing…. Damn these hall ways seem like they go on forever… hmm I'm going to take a turn here a right there and I'm sure ill be out … well I hope… OH NO dead end I'm lost…im getting scared I feel like crying ughhh please INUYASHA COME SAVE ME FROM YOUR STUPID BIG HOUSE!

**mean while**

KAGOME! KAGOME! Damn where the fuck are you I'm tired of yelling your fuckin name. "Hmmm If I was Kagome which way would I go?" Inuyasha just knew. There were two hallways one dark and one light, the dark hallways led to the living and etc and door while the light hallway just led you around the house… Inuyasha knew this because he had gotten lost in his house when he was little. As he walked he heard some crying.. "Found you" Inuyasha walked to her and crouched. "Hey kag" Kagome was so happy to see him she thought she was in heaven.

**Kagome's mind**  
Inuyasha you're here thank kami….. YOU FOOL YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME EARLIER OR EVEN STOPED ME FROM GOING OUT! But then again I can't just yell at him I mean look he came out to find me….

**Back to reality**  
Kagome's bangs were covering her eyes but Inuyasha could see that every time she blinked a tear dropped. All of a sudden Kagome hugged Inuyasha… In Kagomes shock Inuyasha hugged back and gave her a tight embrace. "Kagome you were scared huh… don't be embarrassed I got lost to when I was little….." In her heard Kagome was slightly angerd but happy by his embrace… "you idiot you were little back then but sure it counts since I'm new here" Kagome just closed her eyes. Inuyasha steadied her up and told her to follow him. Kagome followed him like a baby duckling. "Kagome next time go threw the dark part of the hall way so I wont have to go out and search for you everywhere" "Kagome just nodded to weak to start a fight with him with all the things of her getting lost." When Kagome was about to walk again following him Inuyasha grabed her hand and hugged her. Then he picked her chin up and gave her a deep kiss..

**Her mind**  
OMG is this real is he really kissing me …. This cant be true ….. I have to break free….. OMG IM KISSING HIM BACK crap crap crap and my mind keeps telling me it feels nice NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**His mind**

I'm crazy I cant believe I'm kissing her… from all girls Kagome.. but then at least she accepted my kiss and kissed me back and it feels nice…

**back to reality**

The kiss broke and Inuyasha stared at Kagome and gave her a smile… So Kag maybe I started off wrong about asking you out but this time ill ask you differently.. "HE BETTER NOT ASK ME OUT OR ILL CUTT HIS BALLS OFF" Kagome was screaming that in her mind but the her mind was saying they were all lies. "Kagome you want to go on a date with me?

"ughh" Sure. Kagome said this quick and swift. "Great then its this Friday at the movies 3oclock.. after the movies we can have dinner or come to my place"Inuyasha just smiled while saying this and went babbling on and on… "sigh" Inuyasha sure has a big mouth….

**End of Chapter**

Weeee chapter five is finished … I give up on writing long… but good thing is i update fast bad thing is I write short chapters… o well

Inuyasha: So Kagome about the day we have the date on…. what movie do you want to watch?  
Kagome: Want to just as fluffyloverx3 fs she can just let us watch a movie at your house and go out for dinner or something?  
Inuyasha: sounds good.  
Fluffyloverx3:nope I'm thinking of something else well TILL NEXT TIME ps: thanks to the people who reviewed me


	6. Movie crises and who is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter six: Movie crises and who is he?

Ting! Ting! Ting! Tick! AHHHH! I don't want to get out of bed "sigh" but then since I'm awake and have a date with Inuyasha… I better get ready. OKAY! Take a shower, check… brush my teeth, check… Brush my hair, CHEAK Find something to wear…. "Ughhh" I do have at least two hours to think before I go out so might as well use time wisely. I'll wear my red skirt, with my white/red sneakers, oh oh oh and ill tie my hair sideways, umm change my earrings to hoops, and last my shirt…. OKAY I got one! _The shirt was white but on the side were two red lines._

**At the Movies**

What huge lines….. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the line…. "Kagome want to just rent a movie and watch it at my place?" Inuyasha soooo wanted Kagome to say yes since he didn't feel like waiting on the huge line. "Sure" Inuyasha dragged Kagome out and seated her on the passenger seat of his car. Before going straight home they went to blockbusters and got a movie. After getting cozy on the couch Inuyasha pushed the tape in the VCR and began to watch until there was a disturbance. "Inuyasha sorry to say but I need popcorn..." Kagome smiled while saying this. "Its okay Kagome ill go make popcorn for you" Inuyasha cracked a smile on his face and went to the kitchen. Right when he was about to click the popcorn sign on the microwave there was a "DING DONG" noise... (Lol that's how door bells ring right o.o anyways…)

"Who the fuck can that be" Inuyasha slammed his fist and went to the door followed by an anxious Kagome. Inuyasha opened the door and was about to bite the man/her head off till the person bit his head first….

"INUYASHA how long does it fuckin take you to open the stupid door it doesn't even have five hundred locks on it you baka!" the unknown man yelled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha who is he?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha but Inuyasha gave her no response all he did was stare at the unknown man with shock then anger… "Sesshomaru what the fuck are you doing here I thought mom and dad said I could have this fuckin house for my self!" Inuyasha yelled at the man named Sesshomaru (hmm and I about to do "Sesshomaru" or leave it? Anyways I'm not even sure if I wrote his name right ok I'm talking to much BACK TO THE STORY) but then Kagome didn't really care since she knew the mans name now.

**Kagome's head**

Dang this guys really good looking I wonder who he is… also since he just yelled at Inuyasha… I'm sure he isn't a guest maybe a relative since there hair is the same color and so are there eyes… I better ask Inuyasha "smiles wide in her head"

**Inuyasha's head**

Why the fuck is he here? And he's fucking ruining my date with Kagome "ARGHHH" DAMMIT this is a waste of my time I fucking thought today's going to be perfect but nooooo he my stupid cold workaholic stepbrother Sesshomaru has to show up and RUIN IT! Inuaysha said this in one whole breath in his head.

**back to reality**

"Well my younger "HALF" brother this is my house and I'm allowed to come and go whenever I want, and I do know mom and dad said you can have "MY" house for your self… yes, they informed me BUT I am just here for the library so shut your yapping mouth and let me through" Sesshomaru looked more cooled then Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked like a lost puppy that was angry…. For I dunno reason... Inuaysha stepped out of the way and let Sesshomaru in. "Inuyasha isn't this your parents house?" Kagome asked "well it was until they let Sesshomaru have it all when we moved, but then he used this house like a vacation spot so I decided to move in… satisfied?" "Yup" Kagome.

**2hours later  
**

"Oofs that was a long/ good movie" Kagome stretched and smiled so did Inuyasha except the smiling part. "Want to eat?" Inuyasha asked "Nope tomorrows school and I have to get some things done for example get ready for school" Kagome said this with exhaustion... she didn't know why she was tired but she was tired. "Want me to take you home?" Inuyasha hoped she'll say yes like before but then Kagome said no and gave Inuyasha a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I had a great time watching a movie with you Inuyasha see you at school tomorrow" Kagome walked out of the house and started walking to the corner.

**walk home**

"ring, shring, ring, shring!" (LOl I dunno it's appose to be a cell phone ring tone LOl) "Hello?" Kagome said in a quite tone. "Kagome this is your mom... I wanted to know if you can go to the grocery and buy me a few things before coming home... so can you make a stop to the groceries or are you busy dear" Kagome's mom said this also in a quite tone. (Can someone tell me what Kagome's mom's name? or give me a make believe name? PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!) "Sure mom what do you need" Kagome shrugged mentally in her head and took out a paper and pen out of her bag. _The paper was a receipt and the pen was from her school. "_Okay so you need ramen, small bag of rice, juice, and eggs?" Kagome repeated everything that was on her list "Yes dear now come home safe I'll be going now Grandpa's torturing Souta with his stories again" with that Kagome's mom hung up. Kagome laughed in her head and felt bad for Souta.

**5min later**

"Here's your receipt ma'am" the cash register Nana said. Of course Kagome didn't know her name it was just she had a nametag. About three minutes past and now she was home. "I'm home!" Kagome rushed inside the kitchen and set bag down then ran to her room. She could hear her mother yell thank you to her. "Sigh" I never knew walking home could get you so tired… but then maybe cause of the grocery bag.. I mean serious no matter how small of a bag of rice you get its still heavy and what if I crash the eggs and last the juice… liquid is heavy" Kagome said all this in a low mumble under her breath. "Hmmm I wonder what every ones doing right now… maybe there online…" "door opening noise" IxHat3xh3nta1sx has signed on" (well as you know she went on aim and on my aim when someone signed on there like this noise… which I presume is door opening noise and when they sign off is door closing noise LOl)

"yipeees Sango's online! I have such good timing" Kagome squealed and giggled from her childish behavior. "HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI SANGO!" Kagome typed in lightning speed. "Hey Kagome you seem really happy today and I just remembered why" after reading what was sent Kagome typed yup and Sango continued on what she had to say. "so how was the date today tell me all about it I wont interfere" (I usually use slang when I write on aim or don't capitalize so please bear with me and sorry about writing my opinions so much ) "okay.. Well me and Inuyasha were at the movies but then the line was HUGE so he decided that we should rent a movie and watch it at his crib... After getting our movie we were about to watch a movie but you know how I can't watch movies with out POPCORN so I asked Inuyasha for popcorn." Kagome felt like she type a whole paragraph and gave her hand a little brake, Sango thinking she was over replied. "what's so happy about that? You asked him to get popcorn and watched a movie at his house…." Sango said this with her face looking confused though she knew Kagome couldn't see her face. "I wasn't finished" Kagome typed and got a reply saying continue. "well as he was about to make popcorn for me there was bell noise from the door. I wasn't sure if I should open the door since Inuyasha took awhile before answering it. I followed him and I could tell in his face he was pretty frustrated. I had this mental image of Inuyasha biting the persons head off with his words but then it was the other way around. The unknown person started yelling at Inuyasha. OH and just to tell you the unknown guy is SOOOO hot and his name is Sesshomaru and is Inuyasha's half brother... okay well I don't think you need to know more of my story since that's why I'm happy!" Kagome was so happy she didn't have to say this to Sango face to face since Kagome was blushing all over. Sango then replied back to Kagome. "Kagome do you have a crush on Inuyasha's step brother?" Sango typed this separating each word by sending it to her one word at a time. "NO I'm just saying he has a nice body and why would I like him I mean I don't even know him!" Kagome's blush disappeared and she frowned. "true true Kagome but you ever know well I have to go now see you in school bye bye and sweet dreams" Sango signed off right after Kagome said bye bye and sweet dreams back.

**school **

"Hi Hevn, Sango, Miroku, and Lyn! Sup?" Kagome greeted right when she got to class. "Well Miroku told us how he heard this rumor how Inuaysha's going to ask you out today and Miroku might be Inuyasha's best bud but he doesn't even know if the rumors true or not!" Hevn yelled the last part with the true or not. "Well it's a rumor so it can't be true" Kagome nodded. Soon class began and Kagome got a note from a girl named Ayume. Which read :

"_HEY, Kag come see me at the east wing library I have to ask you something really important. _

_Sincerely, _

_Inuyasha_

Kagome's heart started thumping. "Maybe just maybe Inuaysha was going to ask me out... and maybe he's going to ask me out today!" Kagome screamed in her head.

In science class all Kagome was thinking about was after science class going to the east wing library to Inuyasha. "AH do I like Inuyasha? Would I say yes to him? Am I going to hesitate? Am I going to stutter? DAMN IM GOING TO DIE FROM THIS!" Kagome screamed in her head. She was so caught up from her thought that she didn't here her teacher telling her about there science test on Wednesday. Okay class is finished and remember everyone there's a test on Wednesday! Kagome walked no literally ran to the east wing and to the library. There all the way in the back was Inuyasha looking out the window. "He looks real good like that" which she was saying under her breath but then also blushed a light pink realizing what she just said. Inuyasha then turned around and saw Kagome blushing. "Hey Kagome here" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper. Kagome just walked to inuyasha.

**Kagome's head**

MY LEGS FEEL LIKE JELLO AND MY HEARTS POUNDING! "sigh" this is crazy its not like I like him… or do I? I keep getting distracted from the day I was lost and had that kiss but seriously…

**back to reality**

"So um Inuyasha what did you have to ask me?" Kagome hoped Inuyasha would just ask her out already she couldn't take it any longer. "well Kagome its……

**END OF CHAPTER **

Lol sorry about the cliff but yeah it was just to good to write there and it has to do with chapter seven. WELL TILL THEN JANI!

Inuyasha: Am I really going to ask her out?  
Kagome: "blush blush" Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: so am I?

Kagome: what kind of question is that do you not want to ask me out! "no more blushing anger flaring"  
Inuyasha: no its not that WAIT  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT inuyasha SITTT!  
fluffyxlover: okay you guys gave me an idea LOl well STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
